The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 209
- . However, because of his mask and a voice modulator, Spider-Man does not recognize the Foreigner. He quickly unmasks the Foreigner when he tries to flee, but is ambushed by his Deathsquad. While Spider-Man is busy, the Foreigner attacks Pulse and activates the self-destruct sequence on his armor. When Pulse explodes, Spider-Man is bowled over by the blast. When he recovers, both the Foreigner and Swift are gone. Swift is confronted by one of his superiors who kills him for failing to eliminate the Foreigner. Then, using special goggles, the mystery man begins tracking the assassin by his residual aura tracks, telling his master that the Foreigner is following Spider-Man into Manhattan.The identity of the Death Squad's master is revealed in . Meanwhile, Peter Parker arrives at the Daily Bugle to tell Joe that he didn't get the pictures he was assigned to take. That's when he notices J. Jonah Jameson walk by with an uncharacteristic smile. When Peter asks Joe what's up, Robertson begins telling him about the recent changes at the Bugle. Jonah heads out to a nearby restaurant to show his wife, Marla, the latest edition of the Bugle, something he dares the public to call a laughing stock.Jonah has been trying to revamp the Daily Bugle after learning that the public thinks the publication is a joke. This happened during the events of - . However, this momentous occasion is marred when Marla reveals that they are being joined for lunch with her lawyer, Dirk. She informs her husband that she wants to get a divorce and asks him how much his share of the Bugle is worth. Back at the Bugle, Peter learns -- to his dismay -- of Jonah's new "no Spider-Man" policy. Before he can react, Peter spots the Foreigner entering the office and quickly ducks away. The master assassin then asks Glory Grant to get Spider-Man for him. Before Glory can get over her shock at this request, the web-head comes leaping into the room and strikes the Foreigner. He then pulls the assassin out of the Bugle, intent on turning him over to the authorities. However, the Foreigner explains that he needs the wall-crawler's help and if Spider-Man agrees, the Foreigner promises to turn himself over to the authorities after. Deciding to listen to what the Foreigner has to say, Spider-Man lets him down at Central Park. There, he learns how the assassin has been ousted out of his organization and his former employees are out to kill him. The Foreigner warns Spider-Man that if his successor wins, the wall-crawler will have to deal with someone more ruthless than the Foreigner. This man intends to turn the world into a charnel house and intends to start with New York City. That's when Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, and he barely manages to push the Foreigner out of the way of an incoming blast. They have been ambushed by the same man who killed Swift. Spider-Man quickly uses his webbing to pull off their attacker's trenchcoat and hat. Spider-Man is shocked to discover that the man underneath is wearing a high tech suit. The man introduces himself as Dead Aim, and he has come to eliminate them both. | Solicit = There's major trouble brewing within the Foreigner's assassins guild - namely revolt! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * Dirk (divorce lawyer) * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Fateful Distractions | Writer2_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler2_1 = Nelson Ortega | Inker2_1 = Harry Candelario | Colourist2_1 = Chi Wang | Letterer2_1 = David Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Mark Powers | Editor2_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = The Black Cat leaps across the city, mulling over an important decision. She is in love for the first time in her life. Truer love than her infatuation with Spider-Man.The Black Cat had a relationship with Spider-Man from - . As she arrives home to change out of her costume, she begins to wonder what really caused her to want to push things further with her and Flash.Recently, Felicia she began dating Flash Thompson in . Originally, she had done so to get back at Peter Parker for being in a relationship with Mary Jane Watson. However, she eventually grew to love him. She has realized how short life can be after Flash was beaten, nearly to death, by Tombstone.Flash was seriously injured by Tombstone in . Changing into one of her best dresses, Felicia Hardy pays a visit to Flash in the hospital. He is taken away by how beautiful she looks that night. She is happy to see that he is in good spirits and that he is healing well. She tells him that she has come to have an important talk about their relationship. She then drops a bombshell when she asks Flash if he will marry her. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Notes = Continuity Notes Foreign Objects: Fateful Distractions: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}